Living the Good Life
by BAM3510
Summary: Life is finally starting to look up for the turtles. Now as adults they live their dreams and embrace new ways of life. So much has changed over the last couple of years, but one thing will never change is family. No matter how far apart they are, they will always be there for one another.


_Prologue _

_The turtles are finally living the life they always dreamed of having. Grown up and exploring their new freedom to being able to roam around freely. With shredder and the foot defeated and Splinter having passed away 2 years before the guys decided to split up and see what life had to offer them, have a fresh start. With mutants now common and accepted, they no longer had to hide out. Everything was changing, including the four mutant brothers. Being 21 years old made them official adults and gave them a new sense of individualism and they figured they deserved the chance to be who they really wanted to be. Spread out over the country, and although they still kept in touch they had not actually seen each other in the past 2 years. They were just too caught up in their new lives and conflicting schedules caused issues when trying to plan a family get together. _

_Leonardo being a new and talented actor specializing action/fighting/martial arts films he had already had a major role in a popular movie that had high ratings and was in the process of filming his second movie that he would be starring in. When he was not filming he kept himself busy with teaching children martial arts. _

_Raphael landed a job with the NYPD. It was a very fitting job for him, he was able to fight crime and help make the people of New York feel safer. He is well known to many New York residents, especially on the streets. He knows how to handle the many gang members and teenaged trouble makers better than most in department. _

_Donatello is currently attending college in California and is very advanced in his classes. He is involved in the pathways program for NASA and is showing much potential of being one the best assets to NASA. He has helped improve and create new technology that is very beneficial and high tech. _

_Michelangelo has become a popular and talented illustrator for children's books. He has already illustrated many books and is currently in the process of writing and his illustrating his own children's book series based on his and his brother's lives. In between writing and illustrating he is a chief for a 5 star restaurant as well as instructs an art class. He currently resides in Virginia and enjoys going to the beach which is where he can usually be found when he is not working._

_After being separated and not seeing each other for the past two years the turtles two closest companions decided it was past time for a reunion and made it their own personal goal to get all the turtles together at one location at the same time. With it being the anniversary of their beloved sensei's death, it would be a great time to plan for the brothers to spend time together. Wither any of them would admit it or not they needed each other more than anything during this time. They needed to lean on and support each other. Little as April and Casey know it isn't going to be as easy to get everyone to together as they thought. I actually is almost down right impossible, but they are determined….and well, they will make it happen! No matter how much it interferes with the turtles new lives._

_Chapter 1_

"…So, it is close to being complete?"

"Yeah, it should be ready for you to review within the next couple of days"

"Fantastic! I am excited to see it. You're not working on it right now though, are you?"

There was a pause on the line followed by a sigh and a big yawn "…yup, trying to get as much as possible done tonight"

She frowns as she sits up from her laying position on her bed. "You do realize it is after midnight, right?"

"Of course I do Babe! It's when I do my best work." He says will a soft laugh "thought you realized that by now" he teases

"Right…when do you plan to sleep? Don't you need to be at the restaurant tomorrow morning?"

She hears another sigh and can just picture him rolling his eyes "Don't worry, I'm going to turn in soon." She accepts his answer "Your still going to stop by tomorrow?"

"Yes, during lunch break"

"Awesome, I will make sure break free from the kitchen for a few."

"Sounds like a plan, just don't get yourself in any trouble"

"Who, me?" he chuckles

"Oh I sorry, I forgot who I was talking to…I was thinking of that other walking, talking, talented mutant turtle"

"Hey! I'm not the only one, ya know!"

"Maybe not, but you're the only one I know personally" she laughs

The line goes quite for a minute "Yeah, well that is something I want to talk to you about…"

"What is?"

"I got a phone call earlier today, from an old friend…um, I really don't know how I feel about it yet…I mean I really want to and it has been so long and I miss them… but I don't know"

"Babe, what are you talking about" She was slightly concerned, he seemed nervous suddenly.

"This friend is a family friend, she has been like a sister to me and my brothers for many years. I have told you about her…remember, April?"

"Oh, yes…but what was the call about? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine, there was just something brought up that I want to talk you about…but tonight probably isn't the best time. It is getting late."

"…ok"

"Tomorrow at lunch, I will tell you tomorrow"

"Alright…you should be getting to sleep. You have an early morning…as do I, early morning meetings are killers when going on my sleep" she yawns softly and lays back down on her bed.

"Aww Shell, I forgot about your meeting" he admits

"Its fine, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night"

"You too babe, nighty night"

"Good night" She says before pressing the end call button.

The figure at the desk sits his phone down and stands up from his now uncomfortable desk chair and stretches his limbs while letting out a great big yawn. Looking at digital clock on his desk he sees that it is almost 2 o'clock in the morning. He had to be waking up in just 5 hours…_ugh, man why did I agree to be at the restaurant so early again? I'm going to be a zombie. _He walks out of the room and quickly goes to the bathroom to prepare his nightly routine before bed. Afterwards heads back to his room and climbs into his bed. _Better get some sleep…tomorrow is going to be a long day. _

_Please be kind! This is my first story and I am kind of nervous about it. I would appreciate some opinions and thoughts on what I have so far. I also accept criticism as long as it is expressed in a way that is not cruel, and is meant to help me improve. Thank you!_


End file.
